


Peace

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold indoors in the winter, but fortunately Tatsuya has a warm Allan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

The morning was cold; it was one of those winter mornings when one really didn't want to get out of bed. Thankfully it was also Sunday, and Tatsuya didn't have to get up just yet.

That didn't change the fact that the temperature in the room felt chilly, and he was absolutely certain he could see his breathing turn into little white clouds. Maybe it was his imagination, but it was still cold. Nothing out of ordinary, considering how Japanese houses were, but Tatsuya wished he at least had a heater close-by.

Something on his right side moved, and he turned to look just as Allan turned to lie on his back. He smiled to himself as the thought hit him - there was a convenient heater available, after all. He happily crawled closer, pulled all the blankets over both of them then shifted a little to find a comfortable position, with Allan's shoulder as his new pillow. He stuck his hand under the man's pajama top, finding that Allan's skin felt nice and warm.

Allan breathed calmly, still asleep, and Tatsuya found himself listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. He closed his eyes, content with the warmth he had found.

A moment later it turned out Allan wasn't as asleep as Tatsuya had presumed. "Look at you," Allan said with a soft voice. "All curled up like a kitten..." He raised his hand to gently pet Tatsuya's hair. "But you know?" His other hand found Tatsuya's hand resting on his chest. "Your fingers are cold," he complained, although for someone whining about it, his actions spoke otherwise as he wrapped his fingers around Tatsuya's and held his hand against his skin, rubbing it lightly. "You're cold. This room is cold. Everything's cold! Have I ever told you I hate Japanese houses?"

"You have. Many times, ever since the Academy," Tatsuya confirmed, smiling again. Allan being awake actually made things better, he thought, since now they could share the warmth. "I remember you and Julian complaining about how cold it got all the time during winter." He moved his head a little bit lower, closer to Allan's heart. That familiar, strong heartbeat made him feel at peace, and he caught a hold of Allan's hand, effectively stopping his attempt of warming him up. He pulled it out from under the shirt and held it next to his face. "I also remember a few other things from the Academy, when it got cold..." He mumbled, happily nuzzling Allan's hand as the man continued to idly pet his hair.

There was no way Allan didn't know what he was implying, and the man chuckled at that. "Ahhh yes, that," Allan replied. "Those times, I'd rather say you were feeling a bit too hot instead of cold," he said, amusement clear in his voice. "You were so cute, though," he whispered, leaning to kiss Tatsuya's hair. "You're still cute. Always were, and always will be..." Tatsuya wanted to reply something, but he settled to just snuggling closer and muttering something resembling an approval. Allan always said embarrassing things like that, and Tatsuya had to admit it made him feel silly and loved.

"If you really were a little kitten," Allan whispered as he continued petting Tatsuya's hair. "I bet you'd be purring right now. Cutest thing ever, my little Tatsuya kitten, happily purring..."

At that point Tatsuya raised his head and looked at Allan for a moment. He then crawled on top of him, raising his hand to his hair and pulling it back as he went. "I probably would be," he agreed with a grin before leaning in to press a kiss on Allan's lips. "But," he muttered before another kiss; he then moved downwards and bit Allan's neck gently. "It appears my pet parakeet forgot one thing - that is, you should be more careful with cats. After all, _they eat birds._ "

With that, he vanished under the blankets.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Warms Allans are nice yes. Another b-day gift shortfic I wrote. Happy b-day, Blobby!


End file.
